


Jasper Sitwell: BNF [Podfic]

by Fleur Rochard (fleurrochard)



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Gen, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-09
Updated: 2012-09-09
Packaged: 2017-11-13 22:05:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/508196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fleurrochard/pseuds/Fleur%20Rochard
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jasper Sitwell is the BNF in the Clint/Phil fandom.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jasper Sitwell: BNF [Podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Agent Sitwell: BNF](https://archiveofourown.org/works/494239) by [nerakrose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerakrose/pseuds/nerakrose). 



**Length:** 7:22 min  
 **Download:** [MP3](http://fleur.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Avengers/nerakrose%20-%20Jasper%20Sitwell%20BNF.mp3) (6.8 MB)  
Please right click and "Save As".


End file.
